pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The assassination of Phineas
Act I (Scene opens at the Danville Penitentiary, where Brendan is now free and begins his plan. He talks to someone on the phone.) Brendan: Yeah, that's right. I need a sniper rifle to assassinate Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. It's about time they die. Because they're gonna pay for snitching me up. Yeah, deliever the weapon to Brendan's Evil Incorporated. Okay. Thank you. Bye. (Hangs up.) (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher house, where Candace is watching the news.) Anchorman: In other news, the notorious evil scientist Brendan Townsend has been released from prison & has this announcement to make. Brendan: I'm now turning over a new leaf & I'll promise that I will never try to murder anyone ever again. Candace: Sounds like a bunch of lies to me. Why would they free that guy? He deserves to be sentenced for life! (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Isabella enters the backyard.) Isabella: Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'? Phineas: Hey, Isabella! We have built a duplicate of our Mom's car! Isabella: Really? Why? Phineas: Just incase the real car gets destroyed. Isabella: Clever thinking. (Candace runs out to the backyard.) Candace: Phineas! Ferb! Isabella! I don't want to alarm you, but Brendan has been released from prison! Phineas: THAT Brendan? Candace: That's right! I'm afraid he's gonna kill all of you! Isabella: Candace, don't be ridiculous! Maybe he's turned over a new leaf. Candace: Yeah, but don't be fooled! This guy is like Suzy, a wolf in sheep's clothing! Ferb: Candace, I think you need some rest. Candace: Maybe you should have started hiding from him, dangit! Phineas: Hey, has anyone seen Perry? (Scene cuts to Perry the Platypus, who now enters the O.W.C.A.) Major Monogram: Morning, Agent P. You may or may not already know this, but Brendan is now out of prison & he said that he has turned over a new leaf. Carl: We know that he's lying! Major Monogram: Quiet, Carl! Anyway, these news might make you upset. Brendan is currently planning to assassinate your owners Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. The last one is not your owner, but a close friend of theirs. You better hurry, Agent P! (Scene cuts to Brendan's Evil Inc., where Brendan has finally gotten his new sniper rifle.) Brendan: At long last, I can finally have my revenge on Phineas, Ferb & Isabella! With this sniper rifle, & the built-in supressor, I can finally take these kids out without nobody even noticing me! (Evil laughter) (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher house, where Linda arrives.) Linda: Hello, boys. (sees the duplicate car in her garage) Whoa! Am I seeing double? Did you boys buy another car? Phineas: Nope, me & Ferb duplicated our car with the same parts! Linda: Why? Phineas: Just incase our family car breaks down without insurance. Linda: Thanks! Candace: Have you seen the news, Mom? Linda: No, I haven't. Candace: That's bad! Because BRENDAN TOWNSEND HAS BEEN RELEASED FROM JAIL! Linda: Why is that bad? Candace: Because he once tried to kill Phineas by putting a bomb inside one of their inventions! Linda: I don't believe you. Candace: That's because you never believed me when I say that Phineas & Ferb have invented something, like a rollercoaster or drove a cattle through the city! Linda: Candace, you need to calm down. Candace: How am I supposed to be calm when there's danger? (Cut to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, where Phineas, Ferb & Isabella are trying to figure out what to invent next. Brendan is hiding in Doofenshmirtz's suburban house. He's aiming at Phineas first. Perry watches from the front of the house) Brendan: I've finally got you now, Phineas! (fires a shot, which goes through Phineas' head) Isabella: PHINEAS!!! (also gets shot) Ferb: ISABELLA!!! (gets shot aswell) (Perry goes through the front door) Brendan: Ah, Perry the Platypus! Well, I'm afraid you're too late! (gives him binoculars) Take a look at your owners now! (Perry looks through the binoculars, sees that Phineas, Ferb & Isabella are dead, then chatters in a sad tone). Act II (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher house, where Candace is lying in bed. She gets up, looks through the window & gasps) Candace: What the-? (she runs to the backyard) Phineas, Ferb, Isabella? Are you OK? (gets no response, their heads start bleeding) Oh no, it can't be! (She checks their pulses, nothing. She gets down & her knees & cries) NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MOOOOOM!!! Linda: Candace, what's wr-OH MY GOD!! Candace: It's my brothers & their friend Isabella. They're dead! Linda: Did you do this? Candace: OF COURSE NOT!! I was in my room and I didn't notice they were dead until now! This must be Suzy's doing. Linda: Are you sure? Candace: Maybe not. Let's go to Jeremy's house and ask Suzy about this. (Scene cuts to the Johnson house. Linda knocks on the door) Mrs. Johnson: Hello, Linda! Hey, Candace! Can I help you? Candace: Can you get Suzy to come? We would like to talk to her. Mrs. Johnson: I don't see why not. (goes away, Suzy is now in front of the door.) Suzy: What do you want? Candace: Would you mind explaining why are my 2 brothers & their friend dead? Suzy: I don't know anything about that! Candace: Are you sure? Suzy: I swear I didn't have anything against your brothers & their friends! I don't even have any of the rifles! See? Linda: Well, that figures. (Jeremy enters the doorway.) Jeremy: Hey, how's it going? (Suzy punches Candace in the leg) Candace: Ow! Suzy, that hurts! Suzy: Oops. Candace: Jeremy, will you help us out? We're trying to solve the mystery of who killed my brothers & their friend, Isabella. Jeremy: Yes, I will help you out. I even brought your brother's friends along, Buford & Baljeet. Candace: OK, who else? Stacy & the Fireside Girls: Hello! (Stacy is shown dressed as a Fireside Girl) Candace: Stacy? You're a Fireside Girl now? Stacy: Heck yeah, as is my sister Ginger! We're ready to help you out with anything! Candace: Is that everyone? Linda: Yes. Candace: Then let's go! (They all get into the duplicate Flynn-Fletcher family car & speed off) Act III (Scene cuts to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, where Doofenshmirtz is working on his latest invention. He hears the door knocking.) Doofenshmirtz: I wonder who could that be? (He opens the door, it's revealed that Perry the Platypus was knocking on the door) Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus! I'm so glad to meet you! And before you ask, no, I wasn't the one who ordered the sniper rifle for Brendan, as I really hate that guy. (Perry gives him a note) What's this? Your owners are dead, plus their girlfriend? Oh, that's bad, Perry. Now what I was gonna show you? Nevermind for now. (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher car. Candace is driving behind the wheel.) Candace: We gotta find some driving music. (She turns on the radio. First heard is "Do You Believe?" by Poolside.) Candace: Nope. (She switches the station. The song heard now is "Superfreak" by Rick James.) Candace: Nah. Jeremy: Here, let me try. (Jeremy switches the station. The song heard now is "The Final Countdown" by Europe.) Jeremy: That's what I was looking for! Candace: I always thought you didn't like hard rock. Jeremy: Yes, but this one's an exception! Linda: I'm not in the mood for this song. (Linda switches the station. The song heard now is "I'm Lindana & I Wanna Have Fun" by Lindana.) Jeremy: Aww, but I love that song! Linda: I always thought that "The Final Countdown" was overrated. (Everyone looks at Linda, narrowing their eyes.) What? Candace: That is low, Mom, even by my standards. (She turns off the radio.) Candace: Screw the driving music, let's focus on finding someone who murdered my brothers & one of their lovers! Stacy: Right. Sorry girls, no pop or rock for today. The Fireside Girls: (in unison) AWWWW!!! (Scene cuts to Brendan's Evil Inc. Brendan is now laughing maniacally.) Brendan: What fools! And they don't even know that I assassinated Phineas, Ferb & Isabella! I better go watch the news. (turns on the TV) Announcer: We interrupt your program of Pinhead Pierre with an important and rather shocking news update. Anchorman: It appears that Phineas, Ferb & Isabella, the most prominent kids once known for the one-hit single "Gitchee Gitchee Goo", have been found killed earlier today. The other parents decline saying that it was their fault, and that it was someone else's fault, namely, Brad Spired. Brendan: Phew, I'm just glad that it wasn't me! But I feel like as if I'm being watched. I better go get some sleep. Act IV Act V Act VI